Catch me if you can
by brokendreamsandshit
Summary: Alice didn't like Jasper getting hurt especially not because of her.


**I don't own Alice, Jasper or Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

* * *

Its' been a rough day for the whole Cullen family. Actually it's been a rough few months for them. But after everything, this day was the roughest. Jasper was sitting on the side of his and Alices bed, thinking about the fight they just had between them and the newborns. All the other family members were somewhere in their little cottages celebrating since no one died (well none of their family members). Except for Edward who was with Bella who was.. crying over some little pup.

It had been an intense fight. It'd been so long since Jasper had fought the last time and although he didn't miss those exact times at all, he had missed the adrenaline rush he got from fights. Before the battle took place, in a weird way it excited him. But the moment he thought about the fact, that his family was gonna be there too, fighting for their lives, it put him down. His whole family were really good fighters but if there would've been a way of him take down the newborns alone, he would've done that. But then again, none of his family members would've let him do it alone.

Especially the thought of Alice being there had been unbearable. She was an excellent fighter, her gift, speed and strength made her one of the best fighters he'd ever seen. But her size was a thing that worried Jasper the most. Against newborns, her size was defiantly a disadvantage. She knew he thought that way of her and he knew that, that's why he never said it out loud to her before the fight. She knew he worried about her more than anything.

So when the fight took place, earlier today, he tried his very best to keep her out of the fight by attacking whoever tried to attack her and everyone who tried to attack him. He was a little disappointed in himself, cause he couldn't do it. He couldn't keep her out of it because he saw her fighting with many newborns. She fought well and she didn't need him but he was still disappointed. He should have been able to protect her better.

In the middle of the fight something happened. He saw something that almost gave him a heart attack, which wasn't the easiest thing to do since his heart wasn't even beating. The biggest new born he'd ever seen in his life, attacked her. And she was already fighting with two other vampires so she didn't notice it. So he did what he had to, wanted to, needed to do. He lunged for her attacker. That moment she saw it, she saw the newborn attacking her and she saw what happened. She saw the vampire biting him. The whole world stopped for them for a second and he saw her eyes full of sadness, regret, quilt and anger. That split second he thought of running to her and assuring that he was fine but when your in a middle of an intense fight that wasn't an option. He just saw her attacking some other vampire but he knew she wouldn't leave it to this. She would beat herself up for the fact that he got bitten.

So now, as she said, he was sitting on the bed. Watching his Alice staring out the window, not saying a word but her feelings screamed for forgiveness. She hadn't said a word to him except for the comment about him she gave to Bella. Overprotective fool. That's what he was. He could feel in her emotions sadness, regret, anger.. all the things he saw in the battle field after he got bitten. But the anger wasn't for him, she was angry at herself. He needed to get her to listen to him and he needed to explain to her than it didn't matter. Not any amount of pain mattered as long as she was safe. He couldn't take these feelings coming from her, they were so unnatural for her.

He got up and walked to the window next to Alice. He opened the window wide open and turned his body to her and whispered quietly

"come with me"

She turns her golden eyes from the view of their window to his eyes and no matter how sad or angry she was right now, she would never reject taking his hand and following him. Just like he would never reject her.

The moment her hand slipped in his larger one, he felt the electric shock she always gave him when she touched him. He felt whole again, he felt the hope, the immense love and connection they shared. He smiled little and led her out of the house to the forest.

They ran about 20 minutes in complete. Suddenly they stopped. They were at their secret place. It was a huge cliff and you could see the ocean beneath you and forest all around you. It was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. It was their private place that no one would ever got lost in, it was that far in the forest. It was even more beautiful at nights when the moon was huge and all you could hear is when the waves hit the rocks.

He let go of her hand and let her wander at the edge of the cliff. He knew she loved this place especially at nights. She loved looking down at the water and enjoy the beauty and the silence. After couple minutes of complete silence, she turned to him. Althou her eyes pleaded for forgiveness and she was sad and felt miserable, she looked so beautiful. God, he would never know how someone like him could get a perfect creature like her to fall in love with him, he could only guess. No matter how many times Alice told him, he still didn't believe being good enough for her. He noticed she was looking at his neck. The exact spot where the newborn had bit him. Her feelings changed from sad to hate. Self hate. He couldn't take it anymore. He took a couple of steps forward, not going too close to her but close enough that if he wanted to he couldt almost touch her if he reached his hand forward.

"Alice" he whispered. "Don't beat yourself over this, darling. It wasn't your fault.. please.. Alice"

He was pleading, begging, for her not to blame herself. Her eyes snapped away from the new scar of his and she locked her eyes with his. She looked like she was about to blow for all the feelings she was feeling right now. Slowly and quietly but sharply she said

"Jasper. You got hurt. Because of me. Someone hurt you. And it was my fault. And if that's not bad enough, because of me, you could have been kil.."

She looked like she would have been crying if she could. He took a step forward and put his hands on her shoulders gently.

"No, Alice! I got bitten, yes but that's just the way it goes. I was protecting you! I don't care if I got hurt. It doesn't matter. Because to me, not any kind of pain matters as long as you are okay and safe. You are my life, my only reason to be. So it doesn't matter!

"But it matters to me!"

she yelled and pulled herself away from him. Her eyes darkened and she looked beyond angry.

"It matters to me Jasper! Your not allowed to get hurt because of me! or for me! You wouldn't have been hurt if you had let me handle it. I don't need help, Jasper, not if this is the cost because you. can't. get. hurt."

She looked at him with sad eyes and he just shook his head. Couldn't she see what he meant? Couldn't sbe she see that none of this mattered? She was okay now, she was fine, she was safe. It didn't matter anymore. He lifted his eyes to her and saw she had quietly turned away from him and was now sobbing, invisible tears- He couldn't sense much anger anymore just sadness and quilt. And… fear. A lot of fear. This was too much for him. With a heartbeat he was behind her, turning her to face him and burying her to his chest.

"Alice, darling. I know how you feel. But please, understand that whenever your in any kind of danger and no matter how much I know you can handle it, I will always be there to put that danger out for you. I will always be there to protect you, to save you, even if you don't need my help. This scar"

he lifted her other hand and put her smooth fingers over the scar

"is nothing. If this is the prize I have to pay for keeping you save, I will pay it in a heartbeat"

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his.

"I know you don't like it and you don't have to but that's just the way it is. Your everything I have, darling. Your everything I need. Your everything I want. And you're the only one im gonna protect with my life. I will give everything in me to keep you safe. "

She looked at his eyes for a long time. Then she shifted her gaze to his scar. Her feeling started to change. The sadness and quilt and self hatred slipped away, not completely but that's something he had to live with. Also a hint of fear never left her body. Happiness and joy slowly took over her body and she calmed down. He could feel her also being sorry and not okay with him wanting to protect her with his life. But he knew, no matter how much he hated it, that she would do it for him. He wouldn't ever allow it but she would try. She caressed her fingers over the scar couple of times. He waited till her eyes met his again and he gave her a slight smile.

"I love you darlin"

she couldn't help the little smile that formed on her face.

"I love you too. so much."

She nuzzled herself closer to him and buried her face against his hard chest.

"I still don't like it" she mumbled.

he chuckled a bit. Ofcourse she wouldn't.

"Does it hurt?"

she asked quietly, almost whispering. He shook his head. He caressed her cheek with his hand and she leaned her head in it. He lowered his lips close to hers, leaving a small gap between them. He loved this moment. He could feel her sweet breath on his face, he could see her close her eyes and looking totally at ease. But more than that, he loved the moment after this. So he closed the gap between them, tasting her lips first. The sensation that run through him when their lips touched was incredible, as always. But right now it was beyond this world. After the whole fight between the newborns and the fear of losing each other, he couldn't control himself anymore. He pressed his lips to hers, again, more strongly this time but still gently. The kiss turned into passionate one in a matter of seconds when neither one couldn't control themselves anymore. Her arms went around his neck and his arms went around her small waist, lifting her a bit so that their heads were at the same level. He turned the kiss even more passionate by pushing his tongue to her lips, begging for an entrance that she cranted for him right away. He could feel his own lust grow more and more just like hers and it send his head spinning. He moaned against her lips and he could feel her smiling.

Suddenly her lips freezed and her whole body turned limp in his arms. He snapped his eyes open and looked at her with panic in his eyes. The moment he saw her, he realized she was having a premonition. After all this time and it still freaked him out seeing her like this. So..vulnerable. Lifeless. Motionless.

After not too many seconds. she opened her eyes and huge smiled formed on her face. He could feel the lust, the happiness and the playfulness in her.

He quessed what she saw and answered to her smile with a big, seductive smile of his own. But before he had time to say anything, she pushed herself away from him, danced away few steps and turned back to him, smiling playfully and her feelings growing more lustfull by every second,. She was so sexy.

"I guess its our time of celebration"

she said mischeviously and giggled a little. His eyes darkened couple of shades and he growled quietly. God, how he loved when she was like this. More like herself. All playfull, bubbly, happy and..lustfull. He took a little step forward and smirked slightly.

"What kind of celebration you had in mind, ma'am? he asked, teasing, sending feelings of pleasure into her. She gasped lightly but kept her composure.

"oh I haven't planned anything. I decided you could decide… whatever you wanna do"

She stated, taking a small step back everytime he took one forward. He knew that there was some kind of a catch but he didn't mind. Whatever it was, it would only make things more interesting.

"Oh really?"

"theres only one catch thou…"

she smirked and in a half second, she was behind him, her lips kissing his neck and then whispering seductively in his ear

"catch me if you can"


End file.
